


Summer Pornathon Challenge #3

by kattale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattale/pseuds/kattale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 Summer Pornathon for Challenge #3, Non-human Characters.<br/>Warnings - cross-species intimacy, and a bit of an abrupt ending because I ran out of words.  </p><p>A young Arthur seeks solace under a protective wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Pornathon Challenge #3

Pornathon Entry #3

Arthur was eight years old when he discovered Greystone. The young prince crawled through a tower window onto a narrow ledge of castle roof seeking a private place to mourn his dying Nanny. High winds threatened to send him plummeting from the heights to the courtyard below, but the boy found safety cradled in the lee of a stone gargoyle. None but cold stone bore witness to his tears.

At nine, he buried his head in the statue’s lap when his father striped his back for a transgression; at ten, he trembled under its outstretched wing as a family of sorcerers, including a baby, was burned for their crime.

By Arthur’s twelfth year, the harsh demands of training and the pressure of the King’s scrutiny sent him roof-wards more nights than naught, to pour out frustration and whisper secrets to its homely countenance.

At fifteen, Arthur blushingly confessed that he had stolen a kiss from the kitchen maid… and the falconer’s boy… His heart full of feelings, his friend witnessed them all with a grotesque grin and laughing eyes.

On the night of the Prince’s seventeenth birthday, the young man squeezed his broad shoulders through the tiny tower window and hefted himself to the roof above with the ease of many years’ practice. His jaw jutted in anger, he pried viciously with his knife at the moss clinging to the slate tiles. Greystone waited him out with the patience of ages, until he found his words.

“My father has announced that he seeks a bride for me.” Arthur leaned his forehead into the crook of the statue’s squat neck. “I’m… I know he thinks me a man now, but I’m not ready. Not to give myself so wholly to someone I’ve not yet met, to give over every part of myself. I know it must happen – just – not yet. I’m not ready.” He climbed onto the lap of the crouching creature, straddling its leg, and rocked himself to completion against its broad muscular thigh. When he’d had his release, he laid his head against its chiseled shoulder. “I’m not ready to give you up.”

~~~

“Father has given me a new manservant,” he told his stone companion one evening. “A rude, unwashed peasant. Don’t laugh! Do you understand? I’ll have no privacy. How will I come to you if he stalks my chambers with his endless chatter? “

Greystone chuckled, settling Arthur to its chest, where it smelled of rain and moss and wet stone. It ran clawed hands – talons – down Arthur’s bare back. “You have always found your way to me, my Prince,” its low voice rumbled. “Let me distract you from the indignity of this imposition.”

Arthur stroked his hands around Greystone’s thick phallus, guiding it towards himself. Greystone rolled them, laying Arthur down lovingly against the mossy tiles. It crouched between Arthur’s thighs, the round knob of its cockhead nudging unerringly against the slicked circle of Arthur’s opening. Arthur cried out as it pressed inside, the rough scrape of granite on his passage a welcome burn to Arthur’s hungry need. Pulling back, the giant plunged again, and again, lifting Arthur to dizzying heights of pleasure. Its clawed hand grasped Arthur’s dripping cock, squeezing and stroking it until Arthur begged for release. In moments, Arthur painted the creature’s chest with long lines of come. Greystone waited until Arthur had pumped out the last drops of orgasm before gently pulling out. Wiping the come off the crevices of its chiseled chest, it pressed two claws between Arthur’s lips, allowing him to suck the salty taste from cold fingertips.

~~~

With a crash of glass, the window to Arthur’s chambers shattered and a towering monster of gray stone crouched before the Prince’s bed, snarling. The new servant leaped toward the beast, arm outstretched and eyes flashing gold, blasting the creature back. The combatants circled, vying for position between the Prince and their opponent.

“Gargoyle!”

“Sorcerer!”

“STAND DOWN!” Arthur commanded, stepping between them. “Enough name-calling! He turned to his servant. “A SORCERER, Merlin? Really?” he rolled his eyes. “This should make life… interesting.”

“I’ve been trying to protect you, you arse!” the servant glared, wary.

Greystone threw up its head and laughed. “Oh my Prince. You shine so brightly, you blind yourself. Your destiny walks in your shadow, and you cannot see for your own light.” It smiled sadly, soft grey eyes flitting from Merlin to Arthur. “I am no longer needed here.” With a snap of wings, it took flight.


End file.
